


Gooey Pie

by Wawa4me



Category: Howl no Ugoku Shiro | Howl's Moving Castle
Genre: Get it?, Howl has yet another meltdown, Kinda spoilers for howls moving castle, but why are you reading this if you haven't seen the movie or read the book, haha melt down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28137441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wawa4me/pseuds/Wawa4me
Summary: Howl and Pie do not mix
Relationships: Sophie Hatter/Howl Pendragon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	Gooey Pie

Sophie sighed and crossed her arms. Howl was melting again. His pie was singed around the edges, and to him this meant horrible failure. Failure that would cost her four hours of relaxation, but had at least provoked hearty laughter at his initial dismay. 

Reaching into the pile of slime, Sophie did her best to lift Howl and move him to the couch while Calcifer continued laughing. “Howl, you must know by now it takes hours to clean this up.” The wizard before her mumbled something, but it went on deaf ears. Sophie was already halfway up the stairs for the cleaning supplies.

While Howl had stopped his melt down, he stared at the pie from his new place on the couch. It was a horrid, burnt, misshapen thing, that’s insides were still bubbling from the heat. It taunted him from halfway across the room, like an evil monster laughing at his misfortune. He held it’s gaze for as long as he dared before finally succumbing to his shame and turning his head to stare at the only thing in the room that would give him peace.

It was a dark blue hat, Sophie had decorated with ribbons and floral arrangements. It was her gift to him after he’d added yet another door for her to use as a place to sell the hats she’d been longing to make again. So the first hat Sophie made went to Howl, and he adored the gaudy thing. While Howl no longer needed to hide behind the chorus of riches and fancy clothing, he couldn’t resist the urge to wear what had once offered him a strange type of freedom. Besides if he looked good, then what did it matter.

He was reaching for the hat when a mop smacked him away from it. “You’ll ruin that hat if you don’t clean yourself up.” Sophie was giving him her look. The one where it was apparent that she was concerned for him, and a little anxious of what might happen should she call him out on it; but still so exasperated that she was ready to hit him upside the head at anything else he might pull. 

He knew it wasn’t important, but failure was still failure. He’d hoped to share a wonderful blueberry pie with her tonight in her field of flowers. And Sophie would probably smile and blush at him once he admitted that the pie had been meant to impress her. Everything was always for her. For a second he was reminded of a much much older Sophie, staring at him in surprise as he left her to fly a plane home. He thought about that moment often, because it was when he realized that she could probably take anything that he threw at her. It had scared him, but at the same time it had put him at ease.

“I’ll bathe.” Howl said, he was brightening already. “Calcifer-"

“I know, I know.” Calcifer grumbled, but didn’t bother making any big protest. Sophie always saw to his comfort, even if the firewood was no longer a necessity.

Markl, having previously been laughing at Howl until he began to melt, was now poking at the pie that had fallen to the floor with a stick he’d produced from thin air. “Really Sophie, this pie is edible, we can still eat it.” He sounded hopeful, he’d really been looking forward to the pie.

“Nonsense. I’ll make us another once everything is cleaned, don’t worry Markl.” Sophie was humming as she cleaned the floor. While it was more a bother to have to manually clean the whole mess up, oddly it made her feel more at home than anything else. “Take some money and run to the market for some more ingredients.”

When there was a loud bang from upstairs Calcifer, Markl, and Sophie turned to stare at the ceiling. It was a few moments before Howl called out. “Don’t worry, I’m just bleeding out on the floor. Don’t anyone go thinking they should come check on me or anything.” Sophie just laughed.

  
  



End file.
